The Disney Club
by foxdemoness101
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Disney and The Breakfast Club were mixed together. Follow Jasmine, Esmeralda, Naveen, Milo and Belle as they try to survive detention with Frollo. Rated T for Coarse Language.
1. Detention

A/N: hey guys and girls. So yes, I am going through a Disney and The Breakfast Club faze so why not? I don't own either one, and hopefully you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Detention

It was a quiet morning in Disney Secondary School. No students roaming the halls before class, no faculty in any classroom nor staff room other than the assistant principal and the janitor, no signs of movement as it was a Saturday, and today some of the most incompatible group of people will meet and will start the strangest bonds of friendship.

Jasmine:

I groaned as my father pulled up to the school, a stern look on his face. I mean, it was just one class and it wasn't even important. Besides there was a huge sale at the mall and Kida and Aurora told me the cute gold scarf I've had my eye on was on sale so I couldn't turn that down. Then the fucking mall cop caught me and called my parents and the principal. Instead of putting this on my school record my parents had made a compromise, hence why I'm here, for Saturday detention. Not only that but I'm grounded and can't go to the party Ariel is throwing for Snow's birthday.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this...I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything… And she repeated the lesson the next day and it was like I was in class the day before! This is tots not fair!" I grumbled, giving my dad the puppy dog pout. Usually this works but it wasn't getting me out of the horrid experience I'm going to probably endure today.

"You're just lucky we were able to keep this off your record." He said, turning towards me. "I'll make it up to you… Honey skipping class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day." he said. I scoffed as I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I stared up at the school with a look of annoyance before heading up the staircase and to the library before I get into anymore trouble. I sat at the table at the front on the left side and waited patiently for the teacher who was stuck watching us in detention to arrive.

Milo:

I sat in the car with a look of shame on my face. I may have accidentally set off that flare gun in the hall but I still can't believe that I'm going to be category as the same as those delinquents that end up in these Saturday detentions. I just got lucky that Tiana, Elsa, Anna and Jim understood why I had delayed our study session until tomorrow or I would have been royally screwed. But luck didn't help much with the disappointment on mom's face or the smug one on my sister Jane's face. Mom cut the engine and turn towards me.

"Now, is this the first time or the last time we do this?" she asked, giving him a disapproving look. I sighed and looked over at her with a sad look on my face. "Last…" I said, earning a small smile from her. "Good. Well you better get in there use the time to your advantage... I want you to lose your high grade point average just because you lost time for your annual study session." she said, parking the car at the front. "Mom, we're not suppose to do study. We just have to sit there and do nothing." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the door. "Well Milo, you figure out a way to study." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah!" Jane said annoyingly, sticking her tongue out at me as I gave her an annoyed look.

I got out and entered the school, heading to the library so I can get this done and over with. When I entered I saw Jasmine Sultan sitting at the front with a bored look on her face. I avoided eye contact and took the table behind her and waited patiently for the assistant principal to arrived.

Naveen:

After heading into highschool I can admit I tried everything to either fit in or make my family proud. So I tried out for every sport, from Football to Wrestling, getting me a spot as captain for all sports. But today I had to miss wrestling practice for a practical joke I didn't even think of doing. My buddy Eric had decided it would be funny to play a practical joke on a nerd so I being closest, had taped his ass cheeks together. Unfortunately the kid got hurt and his parents called the school. Seeing as I am team captain, the principal thought it would better suit to keep the others after school that day and give me this damn Saturday detention.

My father parked the car and turned to me. "Hey, I was your age once. I screwed around, guys screwed around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, Naveen. Now you gotta pay the consequence." he said, giving me a look. "Yeah, I already reamed me, alright?" I said harshly getting out of the car. "You wanna miss a match? You wanna miss a ride? Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case." He lectured me, driving back home as I walked inside.

When I arrived at the library, I saw that Jasmine was already there and gestured to the seat beside her. She just shrugged so I took that as a go ahead. I sat down and saw that the straight A student Milo was already here and decided that hopefully this detention will be done and over with before I know it.

Esmeralda:

Another day, another Saturday detention. This seems to be apart of a normal routine for me since I am one of those delinquents that people are afraid to approach. Not like I want to return home to that drunken asshole of a father and that wimp of a mother. I rather fly solo. Besides the only act of kindness I did ended me up here again. My friends Aladdin, Meg, and Pocha wanted out of gym class so i decided to just pull the fire alarm. Not like everyone wasn't relieved for a break from the teachers with a stick up their ass, but it still landed me in detention.

I stalked my way to the school, cigarette in hand when a car almost hit me. When it screeched to a stop the driver honked the horn at me, earning them a nice look at my middle finger before heading up the stairs and into my prison, the library. I fumbled through the magazines and then went to the teachers desk, taking things I find interesting before turning. Already I noticed a kid in my seat. I stalked over to him, grabbed his back and threw it to the table across from me. When he looked up I gritted out "Thats my spot." He scrambled out of the chair and to the table where his bag landed. I sat down and put my feet on the desk, waiting for the dragon to appear.

Belle:

I inwardly giggled as my mom got flipped off by that badass looking girl that walked right on into our way and continued her business. It was a known fact that Esmeralda Gypsy was not a force to be reckoned with. Not only was she a great fighter, but her sharp tongue could cut down a tree with one blow. My mom motioned me to get out, giving me a smile before I stepped out of the car. I went over to the passenger window to say goodbye but she sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Story of my life. I'm considered to be a socially awkward teen. My mom thinks there is something majorly wrong with me, and I get it from my inventor of a father. I just sighed as I fixed my glasses and headed inside the school, following the same root I usually take when I'm not in class or on Saturdays for that matter. As I walked in I nodded a small hello towards Esmeralda before taking my usual seat at the back of the room, staring at my nails to pass the time before the teacher came in. I frowned as I heard Naveen and Jasmine snicker at me. Just because I like who I am, doesn't mean you can judge without it hurting my feelings. I felt Milo's eyes bore into me before he turned away. Another day, Another couple hours of my life being judged solely for how I look


	2. Rules

(A/N: Hey guys! Here is part two... Disclaimer since I do not own the breakfast club nor the Disney enterprise no matter how much I want too! Oh and I had forgotten to mention this in my earlier chapter but this will be using the same couple pairings that happened in the movie... Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it!)

Chapter 2: Rules

No pov:

After a couple minutes of waiting, Claude Frollo walked in, dressed in one of his suits that he always wears. He was known to enjoy disciplining students and was known to hate teens, as he enjoyed to make their high school experiences a living hell. It was a wonder he even got the job as Assistant Principal. He gave each students a smirk before addressing them. "Well, well… Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time." he said snidely, Jasmine raising her hand.

"Excuse me sir, I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention but… like… I don't think I belong here…" she said, flipping her hair off her shoulder. Esmeralda snorted as Frollo continued, obviously not caring that Jasmine had said something. "It is now seven oh six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." he continued. Esmeralda spit onto the library floor earning a gag from Jasmine. "...and you may not talk. You will not move from your seats… and you…" he said, turning towards Esmeralda and removing the chair from under her feet. "...will not sleep. Alright people, we are going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are." He finished, beginning to hand out the sheets of paper and pencils to each of the students. "Is this a test?" Esmeralda asks with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

After heading to the front of the room, Frollo turned around and faced them. "And when I say essay, I mean essay! I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Gypsy Girl?" He asked throwing a glare towards Esmeralda. Esmeralda looks up and throws a glare back at him "Crystal…" she spat out, Frollo unfazed by the venom coming out of that word. "Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." Frollo said, which led to Milo standing and raising his hand. "You know, I can answer that right now sir...That'd be "No", no for me, because…" Milo said before being told to sit down by Frollo. He points out the door. "My office, ...is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised…" He said, looking around at the students. "Any questions?" he asked, Esmeralda smirking.

"Yeah, I got a question…" She says, Frollo giving her a look of suspicion. "Does Barley Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" She asked, hearing a small snicker coming from Belle. "I'll give you the answer to that question, Gypsy Girl, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young lady, you'll get the horns." Frollo said before leaving. "That man… is a brownie hound." Esmeralda said, putting her legs up on the desk. Naveen and Jasmine started to take their jackets off when they heard a loud clicking noise. Milo turned and saw Belle chewing her nails. The others turned around and gazed in astonishment at her. She looked up first looking at Milo, Jasmine and Naveen and then at Esmeralda before continuing. "You keep eating your hand and you're not going to be hungry for lunch…" Esmeralda said, causing Belle to bite her nail and spit it at Esmeralda. "I've seen you before, you know…" Esmeralda said, sending an unamused look towards the girl.

Of course she knew Belle, they use to be friends before Esmeralda moved away. Belle was always considered odd, preferring books and writing letters to using computers and playing video games, and Esmeralda was always sticking up for her. Esmeralda didn't mind her little quotes and was quite amused when she pointed out how she doesn't give two shits about what everyone else had thought. After Esmeralda moved though, they drifted. When Esmeralda came back, Belle and her had chosen different cliques.

Frollo looked outside his office at through the library door at the kids before going back to reading the paper. Milo begins playing with his pen, unsure of how to do the essay. Could it be like a simple English essay, a letter type essay (A/N: I've actually been told to do one of these last year XD), or a science research essay. Another way that he was stumped was how to start the essay itself. "Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?" He mumbled to himself, chewing lightly on the top of his pen. "I am a walrus…" he said loudly, earning a look of confusion coming from Esmeralda. Milo realized that he said this out loud and let out a small laugh, blushing with embarrassment. The two noticed that they both had begun taking their jackets off at the same time, Milo stopping not wanting to upset her. Esmeralda took hers fully off as Milo rubbed his hands together pretending to be cold and pulling his jacket on again.

"It's the shits, huh?" Milo said, hoping to break the ice. Esmeralda sent an icy glare towards causing Milo to let out another uncomfortable laugh before she turned away. She glared at the piece of paper before crumpling it and tossing it over Jasmine's head. Jasmine and Naveen watched the wadded up piece of paper fly over their heads, choosing to ignore the rebellious chick behind them. Belle gazed amusingly as she watched Esmeralda pretend to play the drums. "I can't believe this is really happening to me…" Jasmine said to Naveen, a pout going across her lips. Esmeralda sat up straight as a thought crossed her mind. " Oh, shit! What're we supposed to do if we hafta take a piss?" She said, Naveen and Jasmine giving her a glare. "Please.." Jasmine said. "Will you just shut up!" Naveen growled, his temper flaring a bit. "You're pretty sexy when you get angry...grrr!" Esmeralda teased, Belle snorting in amusement at her antics.

Esmeralda turned towards Milo. "Hey, homeboy…,why don't you go close that door. We'll have fun messing with the Prom Queen over there." She said, Jasmine turning and glaring at the girl. "Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested!" Jasmine snarled, Naveen nodding his head in agreement. "Bitch…" Naveen muttered. "Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" She shot back, Milo gulping at the thought of a fight coming through. " Um excuse me, guys? I think we should just write our papers…" Milo said, coming in between the two. Naveen ignored the boy, his anger already pointed at Esmeralda. "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass...so knock it off!" He growled, his fist clenching. She mocked a look of pain. "It's a free country…" She said, a smirk placed coyly on her face. Jasmine reached out and touched Naveen's shoulder to get his attention "She's just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore her…" She said, shooting a short glare towards the other girl. Esmeralda smirked before leaning closer to the girl. "Sweetheart… you couldn't ignore me even if you tried." She said as she was inches away. Jasmine just rolled her eyes and returned to looking at her paper, Naveen copying her move.

"So...so!" Esmeralda began, walking to beside Jasmine before leaning against the shelf

"Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?" She asked, leaning in closer. The two ignored her, not giving her any response. "Steady dates?" She asked, her arms going to her hips. Naveen began to clench his fists. "Lo-vers?" She asked, a bit of a mocking tone poking through as she leaned forward. Jasmine's eye began to twitch a little bit. "Come on Sporto, level with me. Are you tapping that?" (A/N: I seriously hate that saying. Its so impersonal and vulgar…) She asked, a smirk appearing on her lips as she said the last part a little longer than the rest. That was when the two snapped. "GO TO HELL!" Jasmine yelled, her face turning a dark shade of red from her anger. "Enough!" Naveen yelled, his fist banging on the table.

Frollo slammed his paper down on the desk. "Hey! What's going on in there?" He yelled. When he heard the students quiet down he went back to his paper. "Smug little pricks!" He muttered, going back to his paper.

-to be continued-


End file.
